


How to plan a wedding...or not

by Nicini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F for their best men, Fluff and Humor, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2021, Kindaichi is surrounded by rich people and so done with it, KuniKen are the chillest pair ever, KuniKen being unbothered Kings, Kuroo and Kindaichi have to plan the wedding bc KuniKen can't be bothered, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicini/pseuds/Nicini
Summary: Glimpses of Kunimi and Kenma's wedding preparation...and how they drive their best men Kuroo and Kindaichi insane with it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	How to plan a wedding...or not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of the Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2021: Proposal and Wedding

It began the same way their whole relationship began, casual and easy.

Akira loved Kenma. Kenma loved Akira. It was the simple truth and a fact none of them ever bothered to question. Why should they when everything fit? They’ve been making place in each other’s life for a while now, and everything was just...easy. Comfortable.

They met each other when Kunimi had worked in a coffee shop while starting college. Funnily Kenma had frequented the coffee shop pretty often and somehow they had clicked. It hadn’t taken that long to start dating and before each of them knew what happened, they'd been together for five years, living together for two now. Honestly it had been fun to see how many people they’ve known from the same friend group, but never got acquainted with each other. Volleyball sure was a fun way to connect. At least if you didn’t overexert yourself with the sport, if you’d asked either of them.

They both had been sitting on their bed, each of them occupied with their phones, when Akira had casually asked, “Hey, do you think we should get married?”

“Yeah, sure why not?” Kenma hadn’t even looked up as he answered. Akira had nodded, before a smile had tugged on his lips, an idea forming in his head. 

“We could film it, you know? Vlogging the whole experience. It could be fun for your viewers to watch another side of your life.”

Kenma then had stopped, pausing the game he had played and looking up at Akira, gears in his head turning, before he nodded. “Might be fun. Also, new content for free, I’m not saying no to that. Let’s do it. Help me with filming?” 

A laugh escaped Akira, head tilted back as he smirked, “Of course. You really didn’t need to ask me about that.” Akira had taken quite a liking to photography as well as video editing after graduation, worked now as a video editor for different youtubers and he often helped Kenma with filming, when it wasn’t just him streaming a game. 

After his confirmation, Akira got a bit closer to Kenma and just casually picked him up to put him down between his outstretched legs. Kenma just leaned back and snuggled into his chest, before continuing to play his game, while Akira was looking over his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we get engagement rings or something?” Kenma’s voice suddenly mused in a soft voice. 

“Oh, yeah. We can go look for them tomorrow or so, let’s just chill for now.” Akira closed his eyes as he leaned back and he could almost hear Kenma’s smile when answering, “Sounds good.”

*

There were fists slamming on their door, and the doorbell rang for like the past minute. Kunimi grumpily opened his eyes and untangled himself from Kenma, who had been sleeping peacefully in his arms. At least he had, because right now, Kenma was grunting miserably and opened his eyes, dark eyebags more prominent than ever. “Who the heck is this?”

"Urghhh, dunno." They both blinked at each other, neither moving the tiniest bit, but the ringing didn't stop. 

Kenma then smirked at him, golden eyes turning to slits as he started, "Akiraaaa?"  
Kunimi knew that voice and he knew that look and he knew he lost. Rolling his eyes, he heaved himself out of their bed and stood up. "Fine. But you'll be making it up to me. You do the dishes today." Kenma just made an acknowledging sound and then turned his back to him again, curling himself into the blanket.

Grumbling, Kunimi got out of their bedroom and walked to the door that still hadn’t stopped ringing. 

“Who the hell?” he muttered as he opened the it and oh. Kuroo was here, finger still on the doorbell and whoops. Kindaichi was turning the corner and also sprinting to their entrance. It was definitely too soon for this shit.

“Out of the way, Kunimi!” Kuroo didn’t even greet him, before shoving him out of the way to sprint into their house. “Uhh?”

“KUNIMIIIII!” 

A sigh escaped Akira as he brushed his hair out of his face before turning around and walking straight into his kitchen. Kindaichi would surely find his way in, but Akira needed his coffee. Now.

“I cannot believe you! Seriously???” Kindaichi hysterically shouted as he entered, waving his arms to underline his point.

“Mhmm…Yeah. What are you doing here in Tokyo? Didn’t know you were coming. You could’ve called or something.” Kunimi prepared two cups of coffee, not looking up from his task.

“Called?! God, Kunimi! Can you for once make sense?! I took the first shinkansen I could, of course! This is huge news and I can’t believe I had to find out from a _video_!”

“Uh, sorry?” Akira shrugged, before taking a sip of his coffee. Finally some caffeine after his morning had been so rudely interrupted. He took the second cup and just slipped past Kindaichi who still berated him while following. 

Making his way into Kenma’s and his bedroom again, he could already hear the shouts of Kuroo. He really should’ve just kept the door shut and not let any of them in.  
Kenma was sitting on their bed, face scrunched up and glaring at Kuroo who was standing in front of him and blabbing something about being left out and how he should’ve said something and yeah, basically the same thing Kindaichi did.

“Here.” Akira sat down next to Kenma and gave him the cup of coffee, then looked up at Kuroo and Kindaichi staring down at the both of them as if they were parents berating their children.

Kenma murmured a thanks, before instantly leaning onto Akira’s side, sipping a bit of the drink and pulling down his oversized sweater a bit more. 

“Look, you both. I don’t really know where the problem is.” 

“The problem, dear Kunimi” Kuroo started in a sickenly sweet voice, “is that we had to find out about your engagement via a VLOG named “The road to a wedding: #Vlog1 - Shopping for an engagement ring” where the both of you are getting engagement rings? What are you doing? Who proposed? Why are you getting them together? Can anyone clear me up? Oh, and why didn’t you tell me first hand what you were planning?! Why did I have to find out via a stupid vlog?!” Kuroo screeched while Kindaichi nodded along.

“It’s not stupid.” Kenma piped up, looking up with a deadpan expression. “Did you see how successful that video was? I haven’t been getting that many views in such a short amount of time before. Not that I really care, but it is not stupid.”

“Yeah, and you know it now, right? Honestly, it was just a spontaneous idea, you don’t need to make such a big deal out of it.” 

“No need to make a big deal out of it?” Kindaichi threw his hands up in despair, “You’re engaged, yeah cool. No biggie, it’s cool. It’s fine, it’s cool.”

Kuroo patted Kindaichi on his back in a show of camaraderie and nodded sagely. “Okay, that still doesn’t explain what you both were thinking. You know that normally you get an engagement ring before the proposal, right?”

“I thought you watched the vlog. We mutually decided to want to marry, so there wasn’t really a proposal I guess, but we still wanted rings, so we just decided to get them.” Akira boredly explained and leaned back on his right arm, while Kenma still snuggled into his left and then grinned, “Want to see them up close?” 

Kenma just silently held up his hand for show.

“Honestly, rich people…” Kindaichi murmured which made Akira snort. 

“Well, is there something else we can help you with, or do you want to leave us alone now?”

“Yeah, leave.”

“We just arrived, jeez. Actually, do YOU need any help? With the wedding? Do you even know when you want to or is that all going to be done spontaneously when you feel like it, because I will not stand for that!” Kuroo rambled on and stared accusingly at the both of them.

Kenma and Akira shared a knowing look, conveying what exactly they thought about it, before they turned back to the other two.

"You," Akira pointed at Kindaichi.  
"And you," Kenma pointed at Kuroo, "Are now our best men. Congratulations, you can start by planning the wedding."

“EHHH?”

And that is how it began.

*

“GODDAMNIT, are you serious?!” Kenma screamed before he let go of his controller, huffed and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed in front of him and face scrunched up.

“I really, REALLY hate your playing style, do you know that?” He mumbled grumbly, as he glared daggers at him. Akira couldn’t help himself and just stuck his tongue out in amusement.

Kenma’s face scrunched up in that really icky way as he watched him and added, “Okay, but seriously, how do you do it? You ALWAYS come back out of nowhere in the third lap, having chilled somewhere in the middle for the first two ones. What kind of RNG is it that you still get first place?”

Akira just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the screen in front of them that displayed the Mario Kart race they just played. It wasn’t exactly his fault that Kenma got attacked by a blue shell close before he ended the third lap, giving Akira the freeway to just bypass him and win. “I’m just conserving my energy, nothing wrong with that.”

Kenma just huffed at that and looked back at the screen in front of him, where the twitch chat, they were streaming right now after all, was going crazy.  
"Yeah, yeah. I lost. It's fucking Mario Kart, don't act like it's some miracle that I did, Akira is pretty good at that, after all." He rolled his eyes.

Akira on the other hand also leaned further to look at the comments and stuck his tongue out again in response.

"Another round?", he asked while poking Kenma's cheek, who just nodded, a small smile on his face, before he turned back to the chat, "Which cup should we do now?"

For a moment they watched the comments flood in, when suddenly a new donation of 10.000 yen of a KurooTet popped up. "What the hell?" Kunimi looked at the accompanying comment and paled.  
"WHAT. ARE. YOU. TWO. DOING. STILL STREAMING? GET TO THE WEDDING SUIT TAILORING BEFORE I KICK YOUR DOOR OPEN. IT'S IN 30 MINUTES, YOU BETTER BE THERE."

Kenma and Akira shared a look and then both shrugged in synchro. It probably looked pretty fun on video. 

"Oops. Guess we gotta go. Although I really rather would win against Kenma right here, right now.” Kunimi jokingly said as he leaned back onto the sofa. 

“Can’t we just delay the tailoring? I really don’t see why it has to be done that many months before, Kuroo and Kindaichi are really stressing for nothing,” Kenma sighed and snuggled closer into his or rather Akira’s sweater that was looking way too big on him.

“Riiight? What do you guys say? Should we just ditch it to chill a bit more?” 

They read a few of the comments that got sent in.

_Get yourself someone who is as chill as these two about their wedding!_

_Unbothered kings!_

_Lol, just go to that fitting, get them suits_

_F to Kuroo and Kindaichi, can’t imagine being a best man to these two after watching their vlogs_

The next thing that happened was the chat getting flooded with F’s.

Akira leaned back, before wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders and pulled a bit to get him closer to him. “It’s not that bad, everyone. We are making steady progress I think, right Kenma?” 

Kenma had the audacity to laugh into his face, before smirking into the camera, “The wedding’s going to happen, I can tell you at least that.”

Akira then grabbed his phone from the end of the sofa to look at it and realized, oh. He had a few missed calls from Kuroo and Kindaichi. Too bad both Kenma and him had muted their phones before they started streaming. As if on cue, Kindaichi called him again.

This might be fun.  
“Yeah?” Akira boredly took the call and put it on speaker for everyone else to hear.

“Oh good god, thanks for taking the call, I don’t have enough money to donate to you guys just to get fucking noticed.” 

Akira and Kenma shared a look before glancing back at the phone in unison.

“Okay, look. Can you both just please get to that tailoring? I think Kuroo is going to have an aneurysm and I really wouldn't put it past him to just bust your door down so...just get to it. We didn't plan this for you both to screw up your own wedding, okay?"

Akira gave out a long suffering sigh and answered, "Alright, we'll be there."

"Well, stream's over. Goodbye." Kenma didn't waste any time and just shut it down before they both looked at each other again.

Then Kenma widened his arm again before hugging Akira and burying his face in his chest. "You're warm. And I don't wanna do this."

Should Akira be worried about Kenma saying that he didn’t want to prepare for their wedding? If he was any other person, maybe, but Akira knew Kenma and he understood.  
When Kenma said that he didn’t want to do this, it was about the fact that he didn’t want to physically stand up to get there. It was not that he didn’t actually want to put some effort in, or that he didn’t care about the suits or that he didn’t care about the wedding, even when it seemed like he was inexpressive about it. Akira could understand that, very well actually. 

This wedding might have been born out of a random idea, but with Kenma right here, Akira knew that there was no other person he’d rather do this with. They didn’t need many words to understand each other, there was no need for any worry because they both were secure in what they felt for each other. So, yeah. This was more or less a formality and something for everyone else to enjoy, which was also why Akira and Kenma pushed the planning to someone else, and maybe because they really didn’t want to deal with the stress, but Akira knew that Kenma wanted this as much as he did.

“Hey,” Akira tipped Kenma’s chin so that he’d look up at him, “How about we take another 5 minutes before we go?” Kenma seemed to think about it, staring into Akira’s eyes with an intense gaze before nodding. “Okay.”

Akira smiled and then leaned down a bit to meet Kenma’s lips that were waiting for him. Their kiss was soft and sweet and it was easy and comfortable and safe. 

They ended up being 15 minutes too late, but who was counting?

*

“Akira, I love you. This is one of the best days of my life, no question asked.”  
Kenma leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face and eyes closed in happiness, while one of his cheeks was still puffed out as he chewed.

Akira just nodded as he stuck his fork into another piece of cake, tasting the sweet combination of caramel and apple flavor, mixed in the fluffy texture of the cake batter. It was...perfect. And this was only one of the variations they were trying.

Akira leaned back, chin tilted into his jacket as he closed his eyes in bliss. This was heaven. Who even needs a wedding? He just wanted the cake.

“Oh my god, try this one, Akira. This tastes sooo good!” He cracked one eye open as Kenma was looking up to him in excitement, cheeks a bit blushed and eyes blown wide in delight. God, Akira was so in love with him. He would never get tired of this sight of Kenma.

Leaning forward again, he tried another cake and as the flavors exploded in his mouth, he couldn’t stop mirroring Kenma’s expression. This was the best idea ever, honestly.

To be honest, he kind of felt a bit bad for Kindaichi and Kuroo. Both Kenma and him had argued with them that they, as the grooms, were supposed to go to the cake testing. It was their wedding, after all, right? Which...kind of backfired, because well all the other planning was done by their best men so they did kind of deserve a treat. So maybe it was a bit mean of Kenma and him to just push through, arguing that apple pie and salted caramel were their favorite foods after all, so it was only logical for them to go here, as they were the best judges for the combination of this. And damn, was this worth it. Maybe he should treat Kindaichi to his favorite food when they get back. For putting up with him and because he kind of felt bad that he couldn’t try this. Oh, well. That was something he’d be thinking about later.

“Ken, how should we decide which one we want? They are all amazing!” Akira exclaimed as he bit into another cake. Seriously, who allowed this? It was really a blessing that both Kenma and him had a sweeth tooth and could combine their favorite food, because this right here? Perfection.

Akira took the camera that was sitting next to them and had captured their small table with the cakes and their side profiles, and turned it to Kenma, who still had that exhilarated expression on his face as he took turns to take bites from each cake. 

“I want them all.” Kenma’s expression suddenly turned serious and almost creepy as he looked up at him. “Who even said that we can’t have four wedding cakes? Let’s take them all.”

“What?” Akira blinked for a second, stared down at the cakes and looked up again. “I mean...it’s not like we couldn’t afford them, I guess. Yeah, let’s get them all. I can’t decide either, this is the best solution.”

They both smiled at each other before finishing the slices. This was a nice day.

When the accompanying vlog went online, Kindaichi had only one thing to post into their group chat.  
_I swear to god, rich people are something else...You were supposed to choose one when you went to that cake testing, why can’t you do anything like normal people? Well, at least I get to taste all of them now, too._

*

“So, how did you get a freaking key to their house?” Kindaichi asked as he followed Kuroo up the entrance.

“I have my means and resources.” Kuroo just grumbled, as he opened the door.

“Ookay?” Kindaichi shrugged. He thought about asking further, but some things were probably better left unknown and he’d rather not be an accomplice for a crime and as long as they got into the house without having to call these two constantly and hoping for the best, it was probably fine. Maybe.

Honestly, Kindaichi had not expected having to do this much when he was appointed as Kunimi's best man, but here he was. The wedding was supposed to happen in a few weeks and he was more stressed than the actual grooms because not only did these two shove the complete planning to Kuroo and him, no, Kunimi also had a habit of ghosting and leaving people on read and couldn’t get out of that habit for this. Honestly, his best friend was constantly on his phone, why couldn’t he just shoot a damn message? 

Well, so now here they were, because they still had to finalize the stupid seating plan. Walking behind Kuroo, they entered the house that was completely silent. 

“Hey, guys! Are you there?” Kuroo shouted and as they walked into the living room, Kindaichi and Kuroo stopped.

Kunimi and Kenma were sleeping on the couch, still sitting and a large fluffy red blanket around them. Kenma definitely was wearing one of Kunimi’s hoodies that was way too big on him and leaned on his shoulders, one arm wrapped around his waist, while Kunimi’s arm was also holding Kenma close, head leaning onto the sofa. It was cute. Really, really cute.

“Wait,” Kindaichi said as Kuroo took a few steps in, probably debating if he should wake them up or not, “Let me take a few photos first, they’ll surely appreciate it for being able to put it into their vlogs.” 

After he did, he stepped closer to them and looked at all the papers and notes that were strewn all around them on the sofa and on the floor. 

“They actually did work on the seating plan,” Kuroo exclaimed astonishedly as he picked up a few of the slips of papers.

Kindaichi took the remaining ones and nodded into the direction of the kitchen. “Let them sleep for a while longer while we look through it?” 

Kuroo and him both looked back at the peacefully sleeping pair for a second, before closing the kitchen door behind them with a smile. They really didn’t have the heart to wake them up when they were looking like that, happy and comfortable.

*

Akira was just putting some of the vegetables Kenma had prepared while sitting at the kitchen counter into the curry he was currently cooking, when both of their phones pinged with a new message.

“Oh. What’s that?”

Kindaichi had sent a twitter link into their wedding planning group chat, followed by a single period. It had been a bit over a year since they had last written something in the chat, their one year anniversary of their marriage had been a week ago, so why did Kindaichi decide to write here again?

Akira clicked on the link in curiosity and widened his eyes in surprise as he read the tweet.

**_Watch KodzuKen’s latest Let’s Play_ @AkiKen_Love**  
Now that we finally know their exact wedding date, a thread on why the date of Akira and Kenma’s wedding was their second and not their first video together. Feel free to add in your opinions.  
🗨️513⟲12.1k♡18.3k 

“Wait a damn moment. What?” Akira turned to watch Kenma who was scrunching his eyebrows in thought and pulled up his youtube channel to check the dates.

_We gave you ONE (1) freaking job. Just one._

Kuroo’s message suddenly flew into the chat, but Akira didn’t have the heart or motivation to answer. 

“They’re right.” 

Akira looked up and stared at both of the videos Kenma showed him on his tablet. These were the two first videos Akira had edited for Kenma and yes, the video of their second one was certainly their wedding date.

“I- I could’ve sworn that it was our first video. We checked! We...we did check, right?” Akira tried to remember. It was true, Kuroo and Kindaichi had done the complete organisation and only asked them when exactly they wanted to have their wedding and Akira and Kenma had just decided that they’d want it to be the date of the first video they worked together on, to have at least a resemblance of sentimental connection to it. Did they actually check what the first video was? Or did they just think that this particular video was their first one without checking?

His phone chimed again with another photo Kindaichi sent into the chat.  
It was a screenshot. Of said group chat, where Akira had sent in the date with Kenma’s message “It’s the date of the first video we worked together on.” following. Another message of Kindaichi containing a single period was sent a second after.

“You know…” Kenma scrolled through his phone, “They do make good points.”

Kenma looked up at him again and smiled ominously. “Let’s just go with their explanation?”

Akira took the time to actually read the thread. Opinions of sentimental connection to the game and other explanations that really seemed out of context were in it. Honestly, how did their fans come up with that? Oh, well. Akira shrugged and hit on the retweet button.

“Okay, done.” He nodded at Kenma and turned back to the curry that was simmering. It really didn’t matter which date they had chosen, did it? They were married, they were happy and comfortable. What else was there to think about? 

None of them answered the group chat and so their best men were again left on read.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this little glimpse into KuniKen's relationship. These two are really my comfort pair and I think that their relationship really would be very understanding, a bit quiet, but they're at ease with each other.
> 
> And yes, I know that this marriage actually wouldn't be legal in Japan right now and also that they'd probably get a lot of repercussions & hate being out and about with this, but I just wanted to write some fluffy and warm comforting stuff. Let's pretend everything is nice, okay?
> 
> Oh, and because I know that this might come up: Please refrain from asking me whether I will write their wedding or not, the answer is no. I won't. But I imagine that it was very nice and amazing and we can all give a round of applause to Kuroo and Kindaichi for putting up with them and getting this thing done. 
> 
> All right, so thanks for reading and giving this rarepair a chance. If you want to talk to me about them or other rarepairs or Haikyuu in general, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nicini02)!
> 
> Much love to everyone <3
> 
> (Oh, and the tweet format was taken from the fic "Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com" by crone_zone)


End file.
